I am Prussia
by Hay Anime14
Summary: 25 Februari. Pembubaran Prussia. Prussia sudah siap. Namun sebelum sempat Prussia menoreh pena... Prussia tahu. Ini semua kacau.
Tubuh kecilnya meringkuk. Dibalik pepohonan yang berlapis putihnya susu.

Tidak. Ini lebih dingin dari susu. Lebih putih dari susu putih yang biasanya kau tahu.

Apa dirinya tak kedinginan? Ya ampun, ini rumahnya. Dingin memang, tapi sudah biasa. Tentu dia menginginkan tempat beriklim hangat dimana bunga matahari kesukaannya dapat tumbuh. Ah, seperti apa bunga matahari itu? Dia tidak pernah melihatnya. Tapi ia percaya bunga itu sehangat orang-orang menyebutnya.

Nama anak itu Russia. Dan dia bukan anak manusia biasa seperti kalian duga. Dia adalah cikal bakal sebuah negara besar beberapa tahun mendatang dengan banyak rintangan juga harapan yang membangunnya di masa depan.

Nama anak itu Russia. Nama _manusia_ nya Ivan Brangisky. Tapi, janganlah kau panggil nama manusianya dulu jika kau belum mengenal betul. Panggil dia Russia—ektensinya kini.

Nama anak itu Russia. Dan dia tengah meringkuk sambal terisak sedih. Apa alasannya kau bertanya?

"Kenapa, _da_?"

Ah, kebetulan akhirnya ia membuka suara. Mungkin dapat membayar rasa penasaranmu akhirnya.

"Kenapa semua orang menjauh, _d_ _a_?" Dan rasa penasaranmu terbayar sudah. Menarik kakinya semakin dalam membuat wajahnya tertutup sebagian.

"Kenapa semua orang menjauh, _da_? Apa salahku?" Russia kecil yang malang. Apa yang salah dengannya? Padahal dia adalah anak yang manis—kakaknya mengatakan demikian. Tapi kenapa orang-orang takut kepadanya? Tubuh gemetar kala Russia mengajak berbicara. Berlari menjauh bahkan belum sempat Russia menyapa.

Apa yang salah dengannya? Apa dosanya? Apa kesalahannya sehingga orang-orang mau itu personifikasi lain maupun prang-orangnya sendiri berlari ketakutan dan menjauhinya?

Apa salah Russia?

"Aku—hanya ingin berteman..." Semakin meringkuklah dia. Membuat wajahnya terbenam sepenuhnya. "...aku kesepian. Ingin berteman dengan banyak orang."

Harapannya menguap ke langit salju. Mengantri bersama milyaran harapan lain yang hendak diputuskan oleh Tuhan. Menjadi sebuah kejutan tak terduga di waktu yang akan datang.

Dia pasti akan mengabulkan permohonan yang menurutnya baik. Dia tahu yang terbaik. Maka Dialah yang memutuskan.

Lalu bagaimana jika Tuhan tidak mengabulkannya? Bukannkah harapan ingin berteman adalah harapan yang baik?

Maka Tuhan akan menyediakan apa yang kita butuhkan untuk mencapai harapan tersebut.

Angin menerbangkan salju yang telah berhenti pada daratan. Suhu yang dinginnya dibawah nol derajat selsius membuat gigi bocah itu saling beradu. Menimbulkan bunyi.

"Uuh, dingin, _da_." Syal rajutan sang kakak tak bisa membantu lebih lama lagi. Russia mencoba menimalisir dingin yang menusuk dengan menggosok kedua tangannya dan meniupnya sesekali. Mencari kehangatan. Walau ia telah terbiasa tapi rasa dingin tak bisa ditahannya lebih lama lagi.

Lantas ia berbalik, disaat dirasakannya ada tangan yang menepuk pundak kecilnya.

" _Te-te-Teutonic Knight?!_ "

Untuk apa bocah itu disini? Ingin mencari gara-gara dengannya lagi? Cukup, Russia sakit hati! Ajakan berkawannya sebelumnya malah jadi petaka! Dan sekarang, mau apa bocah putih itu menghampiri?!

Dilupakannya rasa dingin yang menusuk, Russia mundur beberapa langkah.

Orang-orangnya sedang tak ada disini. Kemana General Winter yang selalu ada disaat ada personifikasi yang tengah mengusiknya? Tak peduli jika nyatanya bocah itu tengah _mengulurkan_ seolah _menawarkan_ sebuah mantel bagus yang terlihat hangat dengan tampang datarnya. Pasti ada udang dibalik batu!

Bocah itu pasti ingin mencari masalah lagi!

Russia tidak salah lihat. Bocah itu memang _Teotonic Knight_. Lambang _iron cross_ tergambar jelas pada jubah putihnya. Walau tertutup tudung jubah, Russia masih dapat melihat beberapa anak rambut _platinum blond_ yang menyembul keluar. Dan disaat yang sama, Russia _juga_ tahu kalau ini bukan _Teutonic Knight_ yang selama ini ia kenal.

Kenapa demikian?

 _Teutonic Knight_ yang ia kenal tidak akan bertampang datar. Umumnya, pasti ada tampang arogansi penuh percaya diri yang terpatri pada wajah tersebut. Dan Russia juga dapat melihat ronga mata yang terisi dengan merah rubi.

...bukannya sepasang _heterochrome_ yang unik.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I am Prussia**

 **by Hay Anime14**

 **Disclaimer: Himaruya H**

 **Warn!:OC, OOC, ceritanya kesana kemari, tiba-tiba ganti topik, alurnya gak nyambung, gaje banget, betulan gak nyambung, ini serius, sumpah.**

 **Dan gak saya cek lagi.**

 **kalau yang masih pengen baca, silahkan. Asal jangan nyesel.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu, 25 Februari 1947.

Siapa yang menyukai perang? Penyebab nomer 1 penurunan drastis berjuta nyawa manusia. Kehancuran wilayah, bangunan-bangunan tempat bernaungnya kehidupan. Merenggut siapa saja, tanpa terkecuali. Siapapun yang memiliki jiwa.

Tumbuhan binatang—kau pikir semua itu tak berjiwa?

Penyebab traumatis berkempanjangan yang berefek beberapa tahun setelahnya.

Ruangan luas itu dipenuhi banyak manusia tak biasa. Personifikasi dari banyak negara. Yang berpartisipasi dalam Perang Dunia yang terjadi maupun tidak.

Disisi kiri, para anggota _Allies_ —pemenang perang berdiri. Sementara itu, para anggota _Axis_ mengambik sisi lainnya. Dan beberapa negara yang ikur berartisipasi walau sedikit beraksi berdiri di masing kubu yang mereka pihak. Sementara

Sosok pemuda berdiri ditengahnya. Ditemani sebuah meja dihadapan yang diatasnya tersedia dengan rapih secarik kertas tak lupa sebuah pena.

Pemuda itu, personifikasi dari sebuah negara yang bernama Prussia.

Orang bilang, jika menjelang kematian—ini spekulasi _manusia_ —kau dapat melihat kilasan-kilasan masa lalumu.

Dan Prussia dapat melihatnya.

Prussia bukannya ingin bernostalgia. Tetapi tiba-tiba, kenangan-kenangan itu terlintas begitu saja. Dirinya yang masih menjadi _teutonic knight._ Disaat dirinya tengah bersama Hungary _mini_. Disaat ia menyadari kawan rivalnya bukanlah pria. Disaat dirinya mengganggu Austria. Membentuk persahabatan dengan dua kawannya—walau salah satunya kini jadi lawannya. Kehilangan adik tercintanya. Old Fritz. Perang darah. Dan ada dirinya yang tengah berdiri bangga dengan elang hitam di pundak kiri dan bendera di tangan kanannya. Terlihat begitu mengagumkan, penuh wibawa. Tatapan yang mengatakan, _inilah aku yang hebat luar biasa!_

Tapi kini…dia tak lebih dari seorang personifikasi yang tengah menunggu eksekusi mati.

Karbondioksida dibuangnya keras. Tatapan yang _dulu_ selalu terlihat penuh arogansi harga diri terkunci pada salah satu personifikasi di kubu _Axis_.

Adiknya tercinta.

Manik biru itu selalu tegas. Selalu terlihat mantap dimanapun berada. Sama seperti sekarang. Walau begitu, Prussia dapat melihat jendela hati itu terpancar beribu-ribu maaf.

Personifikasi juga memiliki hati manusia. Adiknya juga begitu. Hanya Prussia yang lebih mengerti pikiran sang adik yang selalu tertutupi tampang penuh ketegasan.

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

Ini bukan salah adiknya kok. Tetapi seorang penguasa yang memiliki ideology diluar rasa kemanusiaan. Gila harta, gila kekuasaan. Bukan salah adiknya. Bukan salah adiknya hingga dia akhirnya akan _dibubarkan_.

Tapi demi sang adik, apa saja dia lakukan. Demi _keluarganya_ ia rela melakukan apa saja. Walau berarti menghapus _keberadaannya_ sekalipun.

Ya. Dirinya Prussia. Dan dia telah siap

Pena kemudian diambilnya. Bersiap menandatangani kertas yang secara tak tangsung menjadi surat persetujuan kematiannya. Ya, dirinya sudah tidak peduli.

"TUNGGU DULUUU!"

…sebelum dihentikan oleh suara yang ia kenal _betul_.

…suara pena terjatuh. Prussia dengan gerakan _patah-patah_ mencoba melihat siapa pelaku yang berteriak.

Wanita yang diambang pintu menjadi sebab semua personifikasi didalam ruangan berganti fokus. Hening menyelimuti. Kemudian langkah kaki dari sepatu bot putih milik wanita itu menginterupsi hening yang terjadi.

Semua personifikasi menahan nafas. Tubuh wanita itu penuh perban disana-sini. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi keterkejutan para personifikasi. Luka-luka suatu hal lumrah dimiliki oleh mereka. Melainkan…

Wanita itu, mirip dengan _dia_ yang akan menandatangani lembar kematian.

Prussia— _versi_ wanita. Yang tengah berdiri tegak tanpa keraguan. Dengan mata _heterochrome_ tak yang tak memancarkan sedikitpun ketakutan.

( _Mata yang Membuat Russia terhenyak._ )

Berterimakasihlah kepada England. Dia berinisiatif mewakilkan semua personifikasi yang sedari tadi terdiam karena keterkejutan. "Maaf, Nona, ini bukan tempat umum dan siapa—"

"Aku, _Prussia_!"

Diucap langsung dengan mantap dan tidak menunggu lengkapnya pertanyaan.

Oke. Sebelum itu, ini ada apa coba?

England kedip-kedip. "Ma—"

"Aku ini Prussia!"

 _Hell._ England dipotong lagi.

Para personifikasi—makin bingung.

"Aku Prussia yang sebenarnya!" Telapak tangannya menepuk dada. "Selama ini dengan alasan keamanan aku bersembunyi! Dan saat tahu aka nada yang menggantikan diriku, aku segera kemari!" Diucapkannya dengan lantang. Nafasnya terengah lantaran mengeluarkan emosi.

"Jadi a—"

"Tunggu bentar, WOY!" Tiba-tiba, _Prussia_ ngancungin jari. "Kau ngapain ke—eh, kau siapa?!"

"Aku Prussi—"

"Enggak!" _Prussia_ geleng-geleng kepala. "Sudah jelas kalau aku _Prusisia_ asli, jadi kau siapa? Lebih baik _pulang saja_ sana!"

Yang wanita mendadak emosi—lagi. "Tapi aku _Prussia_! Dan aku berhak disini! Kenapa kau saja yang tidak _pergi saja_?"

"Siapa kamu?"

"Lah, kamu siapa?"

Tiba-tiba aja, ada jalur petir yang menghubung dua pasang mata. Dan si Author mulai ganti gaya Bahasa.

England nyoba ngomong, "Kali—"

"Aku ya Prussia! Kamu sendiri siapa, hah?!"

"Aku _juga_ Prussia! "

"Tapi jelas-jelas aku Prussia asli!"

"Enggak, aku!"

"Yang Prussia itu aku!"

"Enggak! Dari dulu aku Prussia!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"AKU!"

"Dari dulu ya, Prussia udah jelas cowok! Ganteng, kece, kuat, keren luar biasa! Bukan cewek!"

"Emangnya cewek juga enggak keren? Kita ini JAUH lebih kuat dari cowok! Gua bertaruh kalian pasti enggak bakal tahan ngandung anak sampe proses ngelahirin!"

Pembahasannya kok jadi melenceng jauh?

"Emangnya lu sendiri pernah ngandung anak? Bukti COY!"

"Enggak sih, tapi berdasarkan fakta, PEREMPUAN banyak gugur dalam proses persalinan! Lah perang? Nyawa iya ilang, tapi gak ada kehidupan baru!"

Personifikasi pria mendadak bergidik ngeri. Sementara personifikasi wanita berbangga diri.

"POKOKNYA, GUA PRUSSIA ASLI!"

"KAGAK! GUA!"

"GUA!"

"GUA!"

"PRUSSIA ITU GUA!"

"GUA ITU PRUSSIA!"

"GUA!"

"GUA!"

"GUA-PRUSSIA-ORI!"

"GUA-PRUSSIA-MANLY!"

Berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Ya, dalam artian sebenarnya. Karena tiga detik kemudian kembali meledak-ledak. Membuat Russia tersenyum. "Apa tidak hentikan saja?"

"MATA SETAN!"

"MATA ALAY!"

"MATA GUA GAK ALAY! TAPI ANTI _MAINSTREAM_!"

"MATA GUA BUKAN SETAN! TAPI MERAH RUBI!"

"Mata lu palsu dong?"

"MAJAS PERUMPAMAAN CUNGUK!"

Cie. Yang baru belajar bahasa Indonesia.

"ALBINO DASAR!

"Eh, lu juga albino ya. MIRROR WOI!"

"Enggak! Gua gak albino! Kulit gua Cuma kekurangan pigmen."

"Pantas putih banget. Mayat dasar!"

"Makasih. Gua abis luluran tadi."

"Ehm, _Bru_ —"

"WEST!"

Germany nelen ludah susah-susah. Harusnya dia enggak usah menginterupsi.

Dia nyesel banget, sumpah.

"Kamu yang lebih tahu! Bilang, siapa Prussia asli!"

 _Please_ , Germany ngaku dia memang _macho_. Tapi dia bakal kebelingsut kalau ditanya kayak gitu sama dua orang identik sekaligus!

Germany menatap mereka horror bolak-balik. Kedua orang yang serupa namun tak sama—satu seorang pemuda dan yang satu seorang pemudi. Yang satu bermanik margenta dan yang satu bermanik gradasi. Yang satu rata dan yang satu roti(?)—yang adu ngotot kalau dirinya-Prussia- _asli_ \- kini tengah menatapnya kompak dengan pandamgan— _pilih-dia-lo-gua-sabet_!

Tolong sih, tolong! Kalau kayak gini, dia jadi bingung harus jawab gimana!

"Ah...itu—" Bagus Germany, bagus. Kemana sikapmu yang biasanya tegas dan gagah berani itu? Dari elang perkasa kamu bertransformasi menjadi tikus pengecut—yang dalam rantai makanan, tikus adalah makanan favorit elang.

Dan kamu lah mangsanya Germany. Diperebutkan oleh dua elang sekaligus.

Jadi, inilah yang kau ucapkan setelah berfikir panjang:

"...selama ini, yang Prussia itu _aku_. Jadi sini aku saja yang tanda tangan."

.

Krik.

.

Germany mulai konslet. Pasti.

"A-AAH! APA-APAAN KAU WEST?!" Yang pemuda putih yang pertama bereaksi.

"West, selama ini, siapa yang selalu merawatmu ketika kau sakit? Yang nyanyiin _nina bobo_ menjelang tidur? Nyuapin kamu pas males makan? SIAPA WEST! JAWAB KAKAKMU YANG CANTIK INI!"

Kerasa nonton sinetron. Sumpah. Adegan mana ya?

"Jangan dengarkan mereka! Selama ini aku ingin melindungi diri!"

"Eh West, semua penggemar yang nonton _Hetalia_ pasti tahu, kalau Prusia tu warnanya putih!"

"Dan _awesome_ luar biasa! Bukannya kamu enggak _awesome_ ya, _mein kleine Bruder lieben_ , tapi jelas-jelas kamu warnanya kuning! Pirang, untuk jelasnya."

"Sudahlah! Tak ada gunanya berpura-pura lagi! Kebohangan pasti akan tercium juga!"

"WEST!"

"Kalian semua..." Germany—atau Prussia?—menghadap para personifikasi lain yang Cuma bisa diam mengamati. "Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku. Selama ini, aku berbohong pada kalian. AKU lah Prussia asli! Selama ini bersembunyi melindungi diri! Dan saat ada kedua orang tak bersalah mengaku sebagai diriku, apa aku harus berdiam diri lagi? Tidak! Cukup! Jika kalian tidak percaya, bukankah aku berkarisma tinggi? Etika dan lebih berwibawa? Itulah Prusia sejati!" Diucapkan dengan penuuuh penghayatan. Tambahkan kilauan-kilauan sebagai _background_ pelengkap, kalau mau.

"WEST!" Yang pemuda—yang awalnya dianggap Prussia—lantas berseru. Manik margentanya berkilat, merasa terkhianati lantaran secara tak langsung dianggap kurang berwibawa. Sama adik sendiri pula.

"West, cukup!" Yang pemudi—disebut sebagai Prussia beda versi—menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Manik gradasinya juga ikut berkilat, walau dengan maksud berbeda. _Nyoba nahan tawa_. "Kamu terlalu OOC tahu gak?!"

"Ini tidak mungkin."

Perdebatan itu untuk kedua kalinya diinterupsi. Semua fokus langsung tertuju pada salah satu personifikasi yang memiliki _ahoge_ dan mata violetnya tengah membulat dibalik lensa kacamata.

Oh, Tuhan yang baik yang berada diatas langit, kalau Austria terbangun dari _mimpi buruk_ ini, Austria janji bakal mainin _La Campanella_ sama _Symphoni no. 4_ sekaligus pake jari kaki!

"Ka—kamu harusnya gak ada!" Jari telunjuk tertuju pada si pemudi. Membuat si pemudi membulatkan mata kemudian membuang nafas dan tersenyum _penuh arti_.

"Jahat. Bilang aku enggak ada, _sepupu tersayang_ ," katanya dengan nada terdengar kekecewaan. "Iya deh, aku ngaku. Sebenarnya aku bukan Prussia. Dia yang betulan Prussia."

"Itu benar." Si pemuda albino menyahut, kepalanya tak lupa mengangguk. "Dibilang juga aku Prussia. Tapi sebenarnya—" Prussia nyengir, bikin perasaan Austria gak enak banget. "Tu cewek yang Prussia _asli_."

.

Krik—lagi.

.

"Prussia _asli_ , Berbohong untuk melindungi diri itu gak baik tahu!" Yang cewek malah senyum-senyum.

"Alaaah, tapi yang asli kau kan?" Terus yang cowok malah ketawa.

"Iya. _Mungkin_ aku yang asli. Tapi sebenarnya…"

"Aku sedang berbohong jadi aku yang benar dan paling asli!"

"Katamu! Tapi yang jelas, sudah jelas kalau aku Prussia yang paling _asli_!"

Kacamata Austria, retak.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan! Sudah jelas kalau yang Prussia itu aku!"

Germanyyyy, kamu kok malah ikut-ikutan?!

"Ya benar! Selama ini, West-lah Prussia!"

"Hooh! Tetapi, sebagai harga diri seorang wanita, mungkin aku juga _Prussia_!"

"Tapi sayangnya, ke- _awesome-_ mannya Prussia ada padaku!"

"Atau jangan-jangan…" tiga telunjuk berbeda teracung pada tujuan yang sama. "—sebenarnya, kamu Prussia!"

Kacamata Austria—sudah—retak.

Dia gak jadi main piano pake jari kaki, kawan.

"SUDAH CUKUP WOOOOOY!" England udah gak kuat, akhirnya ia meledak-ledak. Alis ulat bulunya terlihat naik turun. Yang adu bacot tadi dua orang, terus jadi tiga, jangan sampai deh jadi lebih dari empat!

"Iya, kita damai saja, oke? Jadi, yang benar siapa Prussia?" America nyoba melerai dengan santai juga senyum diwajah.

Keempat orang itu saling adu pandang. Kemudian menghela nafas kompak.

"Maaf…" Yang perempuan mewakilkan. "Kita enggak bakal main-main lagi."

"Benar." Dan pemuda albino terlihat menunduk. "Kita Cuma mau nyairin suasana yang tegang doang…"

"Hm." Itu suara Germany—atau Prussia, entahlah.

"Bagus. Jadi berhenti main-main." Austria bersidekap. Kacamatanya jadi baru tiba-tiba. Tampang _bangsawannya_ datar namun beraura penuh kejengkelan. "Cepatlah tandatangani kertas itu—" menatap kesal kepada dua orang dihadapannya. "— _Prussia_."

Yang secara kebetulan adalah _England_ dan _America_.

.

Krik—lagi.

.

"Austria, _Prussia_ —yang manalah itu—kan ada disebelah sana?"

"Hah? Masih ingin bermain-main, eh?"

"Enggak! Tapi kan—"

"Bukannya **kalian** _Prussia_ asli?"

.

Krik—lagi.

.

"APA-APAAN, AUSTRIA!" England emosi lagi. " _AKU JELAS-JELAS ENGLAND!_ _The_ _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland!_ Sang Bajak Laut penguasa samudra paling hebat sejagat raya!"

"Dan aku America! USA! _United State of America_!" Ameica juga ikut teriak-teriak. Kelabakan.

"Hah? Apa buktinya kalian _England_ dan _America_?" Pemuda albino nyoba mancing. Alisnya terangkat tak lupa seringai terpasang—pertanda meremehkan.

"Ada—"

"Ada apa? Coba buktikan! Dan ingat ya, _Prussia_ , tidak mengaku sebagai Prussia berarti kamu bukan seorang _gentleman_!"

"OOI!"

"Ini! _Prussia_ tidak berkacamata!"

Austria mutar mata bosan. " _Klise_. _Prussia_ pakai kacamata, tahu. TAPI BUKAN BERARTI AKU PRUSSIA LOH, YA!"

"Uuh—" England tiba-tiba menunduk. "—memangnya _Prussia_ beralis tebal?"

Hening.

"AKHIRNYAAA! KAU MENGAKUI KALAU ALISMU TEBAL JUGA PRUSSIA!"

"AKU BUKAN PRUSSIAAAA!"

"Iya, aku tahu kamu bukan Prussia. Sebenarnya yang Prussia yang albino kok."

"Benar. Tapi kataku, Prussia itu yang punya badan macho."

"Dan sebanarnya Prussia itu yang perempuan."

"Prussia itu yang suka main piano."

"Dan Prussia itu dua orang yang gak bisa buktiin kalau dia _bukan_ Prussia asli."

Tiba-tiba saja, ada dua orang yang meragu tentang jadi dirinya.

"TAPI AKU BUKAN PRUSSIAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mari kita biarkan sejenak. Karena ada sisi yang sedari tadi belum kita _explor_.

Dibagian personifikasi lain yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton dan menikmati, ada kasak kusuk disana-sini.

"Psst, France, Spain, kalian kan kawannya _Prussia_ entah-yang-mana. Yang asli siapa? Dan apakah Prussia nya ada dua?"

"Sejujurnya, kami sangat-sangat yakin kalua _Prussia_ itu lelaki. Tapi…"

"Ada kejanggalan saat berteman dengannya?"

"Entah! Tapi kami ingat sesuatu…cuman pasti itu Cuma imajinasi. Dan lagi, dia sih kadang pernah bertingkah aneh saat sedang ngumpul bersama atau mengawasi pasukan. Kadang dia agak— _flamboyan_?"

"Maksudnya jadi kayak rada cewek, gitu?"

"…mungkin."

Iya. Mugkin begitu.

"...mungkin dia sama seperti Hungary."

Perhatian sebagian orang berganti kepada objek yang baru mengeluarkan pendapat dengan tatapan bertanya, ' _maksudnya-apa?'_ pengecualian untuk Hungary sendiri yang menambahkan, kenapa-harus-aku?

"Ya, mungkin dia kayak Hungary. Dulu enggak sadar kalau dirinya perempuan. Dan pas sadar, dia enggak terima jadinya buat dua kepribadian."

Teori _absurd_ macam apa itu? Diucapkan tanpa ragu pula.

"Okelah dia punya dua kepribadian. Tapi gimana caranya Prussia-nya bisa ada _dua_? Beda _gender_ pula. Itu gimana caranya, coba?"

"Mungkin—mungkin ya, mungkin—karena dia tetap enggak mau terima, terus ada perdebatan jiwa berbeda dalam satu tubuh, akhirnya dia membagi diri jadi dua. Cewek cowok. Biar imbang jadinya."

Bisa jadi. Bisa jadi.

 _Lu kira_ Planaria?

Tapi, melihat personifikasi yang nyaris serupa itu, membangun suatu kenangan yang tersimpan pada beberapa personifikasi...

Yang diingat Austria—sepasang bocah identik terus menghantuinya setiap hari. Sungguh, itu seburuk-buruknya mimpi buruk.

Yang diingat Spain—bocah cilik mirip Prussia—tapi-pasti-memang- _Prussia_ -dia-yakin-demi-tomat-yang-diambilnya-diam-diam-dari-Romano—tengah membalut luka-lukanya hingga menyerupai mumi hidup.

Yang diingat France—bocah cilik mirip Prussia mengikuti beberapa langkah dibelakang Prusia _asli._ Dan kala ia mencoba mendekat beberapa bola tenis didapatinya sebelum hitam mengambil alih.

Yang diingat Russia— _Teutonic Knight_ bermata unik tengah menawarkan mantel hangat dengan tampang datarnya.

Yang diingat Hungary—sosok bocah berpakaian biarawati terus mengusiknya untuk segera melakukan upacara pengakuan dosa akan dirinya yang tak kunjung juga mengaku sebagai seorang wanita—hei, rasanya potongan rambut itu terlalu pendek untuk ukuran biarawati?

Mereka semua punya kenangan sendiri dengan sosok kecil Prussia _beda_ versi.

"Tapi sekarang..." China yang dari tadi sebagai pencetus ide _absurd_ kembali bersuara. "Yang Prussia _asli_ siapa, _aru_?"

Perkataan dari personifikasi tertua itu tidak ditanggapi. Siapapun Prussia asli, mereka tidak peduli karena tengah meyakinkan diri kalau diri mereka-ya-mereka. Bukan Prussia. Hungary ya Hungary, Spain ya Spain, France ya France dan begitu juga para personifikasi lain yang tidak— _belum_ —terseret dalam arus permainan.

Mereka ya mereka.

Mereka bukan Prussia—mantra sama yang diucap berulang-ulang.

" _Vee~_ sebenarnya aku juga _Prussia_ loh, _vee~_!"

"Sebenarnya, _mulai_ detik ini saya _Prussia_. Mohon bantuannya."

Italy ngibarin bendera putih, Japan tak lupa ber- _ojiji_ mereka dengan kompak menyatakan diri bergabung dalam permainan dengan sukarela. Atau malah dengan senang hati? Dan apa-apaan tuh senyuman lebar bahagia yang terpatri pada wajah—EEEEH, JAPAAAAN?!

"Oi, _Fratellino stupido idiota!_ Jangan ikut ngaku-ngaku jadi si _Potato bastard_ no 2 itu!"

"Tapi, _vee~_! _Fratello_ Prussia juga, kan? Ngaku aja!"

"JANGAN BAWA GUA JUGA SOMPLAAAK!"

Dan para personifikasi pemilih jalur netral yang menurut mereka aman, entah sejak kapan tanpa sadar sudah ikut terseret dalam arus permainan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disisi yang tersisihkan, sosok kecil menyaksikan semua drama konyol itu dalam bayang-bayang dengan binar mata penuh minat ketertarikan.

"Bruder, Schweister..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, siapa kau, si Kecil? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, _da_?"

Russia memberikan senyuman _manis_ (Ah, kenapa orang-orang lari ketika melihatnya tersenyum ya? Anak kecil ini saja tak takut) dari lubuk hati yang terdalam saat melihat sosok kecil yang menjadi ketertarikannya akhirnya menoleh padanya setelah sebelumnya mengganti objek observasi berupa adu bacot tiada _arti_ dengan dirinya.

Tinggi bocah itu tak lebih dari paha orang dewasa. Tubuh kecilnya terbalut _sweater_ putih yang Nampak kebesaran hingga kedua tangannya nyaris tak terlihat. Rambut _platinum blond_ nya diikat _piggy tail_ rendah dibalik tudung yang dihiasi sepasang telinga yang menjorok kebawah mengingatkan Russia akan hewan berbulu lembut pecinta wortel—tengah menatapnya dengan sepasang mata violet yang bulat. Membuat Russia menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya erat, lantas dimasukkan kedalam koper dan dibawanya pulang ke _Rusia_ sana. Intinya, Russia 100% _fluufy strawberry smoothy(?)_.

Nih anak, _gemesin bangeeeet_!

Benar pembaca sekalian. Hati-hati. Russia _pedo_ - _loli_ baru saja terdeteksi.

Violet pucat anak itu mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, penasaran. Mengamati sosok yang jauuuh lebih tinggi dihadapannya. Perhatiannya pun beralih, kepada beberapa orang yang ia klaim sebagai kakak-kakaknya. Pandangannya kembali lagi pada sosok didepannya. Lalu kembali lagi pada kakak-kakaknya. Kembali pada Russia. Kembali lagi kepada kakak-kakaknya. Dan terus menerus begitu hingga berulang beberapa kali.

Kakak-kakaknya pernah bilang, hati-hati jika ada orang yang ngasih senyuman aneh. Itu pasti memiliki ketertarikan dibawah batas normal. Segera lari, kalau perlu, sebelumnya wajib hantam mukanya pake _blackforest_!

Dan dia adalah anak yang baik. Menuruti semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Anak baik kan disayang Tuhan.

Tapi dia tidak mengerti. Siapa suruh kakak-kakaknya ngasih tahu dengan Bahasa yang sulit dipahami oleh anak kecil seperti dirinya. Lagian kan, enggak mungkin kan dia harus bawa _blackforest_ setiap waktu buat nimpuk orang? Mending masukin lewat mulut, dikunyah, terus dicerna sama perut. Iya enggak?

Belum cukup? Terakhir, biarkan bakteri _E. coli_ pada usus—ah, cukup. Itu _cerita_ dari kakaknya yang ketiga yang lagi-lagi membuatnya tidak mengerti hingga akhirnya diganti sama cerita ' **Petualangan Biji Semangka'** walau bahasanya tergolong lebih gampang untuk dipahami tetap aja dia kurang ngerti. Dan dia enggak suka biji semangka ya, ngomong-ngomong. Enakkan _blackforest_.

Tangan kecilnya terkepal erat, pipi _chubby_ nya mengembung lucu disapu oleh rona merah muda ketika kepala mungilnya miring beberapa derajat penyebab telinga panjang pada tudungnya bergoyang. Tengah meributkan kontroversi.

Russia _gak kuaaaat!_

Tapi—ya, namanya juga anak kecil. Masih polos dan suci. Menerima semua yang terjadi tanpa disaring dengan baik. Karena itu masih perlu dibimbing. Apalagi hidup di tengah kakak-kakak kelewat absurd tak berperi.

Siapa suruh kakak-kakaknya ninggalin dia sendiri? Pokoknya enggak mau tahu, dia pengen ikut main! Permainan _tuduh_ - _menuduh_ - _dia_ - _dirinya_ - _Prussia_ itu menarik tahu! Bodo amat ama wejengan kakak-kakaknya. Dia harus-kudu-wajib-ikut main!

Lantas, seraya menepuk dadanya bangga, dia berseru dengan lantang, "aku _USA_!"

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

 _Dan bertambahlah satu karakter yang diributkan._

.

.

 **END. dengan tidak elitnya**

.

.

.

Kalian tahu apa yang membuatku jengkel setengah mati?

Membuat mataku tak bisa terpejam semalaman berhari-hari?

Menahan diri untuk tidak meninju tembok dikarenakan konsekuensi orang tua yang berkicau tentang mahalnya biaya renovasi?

Kemudian terpaksa beralih untuk menggigit jari?

Kutukanpun menyertai dalam beberapa hari.

Berapa banyak dosa yang kugali?

Menyebalkan sekali, kalian tahu.

Saat menyadari benda yang menjadi bagian dari hidup lenyap pada siang harinya.

Haha. **Maling sial**.

Semua dataku ada disana, BG.

Apa lagi? Dua ponsel adikku, laptop kerja Ibuku, _tablet_ , _handycam_ tua juga kamera yang berusia kurang **dari lima hari**.

 _Siake._

Gaji pamanku bahkan kau embat.

Setidaknya, jika kau ambil laptopku tak bisakah kau pindahkan dulu data-datanya dalam _flashdisk_?

Jujur, aku tak tahu apa untungnya bagimu mengambil semua itu.

Aku tak peduli sebenarnya, ya.

Malah berterima kasih.

Apa yang diharapkan dari dua laptop _lama_ yang baterainya bukan baterai asli, bocor lagi. Chargernya pun bukan charger asli. Suka nge- _hang ,_ layarnya pun warna-warni.

Dan saat kutanyakan pada _counter_ penjual laptop bekas, keuntungan yang didapat masing-masing berkisar **400 ribu**.

Hal yang sama berlaku pada dua ponsel adikku.

Untuk _tablet_ dan _handycam_ , maaf ya. Mereka sudah **deathout**.

Percuma diperbaiki, kami sudah kesana kemari dan hasilnya nihil.

MAKAN TUH.

LOL.

Untuk kamera—ah, kami sekeluarga sebenarnya kurang _sreg_. Dan mungkin belum saatnya.

Tapi gaji pamanku… mungkin belum rezeki.

Dan aku berterimakasih BANGET.

AKHIRNYA KESAMPAIAN BELI LAPTOP BARU!

#AdaHikmahDibalikMusibah

Tapi setidaknya, boleh tidak aku meminta satu hal saja?

BALIKIN DATA-DATA GUAAAAAA!

#3minggulebihseharisetelahkejadian

.

.

.

Fix. Gara-gara data ilang, niat bikin event buat hari pembubaran Prussia gagal total. Nyoba tulis ulang tapi…*liatkeatas* jauh sekali dari apa yang saya ketik sebelumnya. Jadi gak jelas dan lari kesana kemari. Niatnya Russia pengen di eksplos lebih jauh. Sayangnya…*pundung*

 **Untuk fem!prussia anggap aja dia St. Maria—** _ **teutonic order**_ **yang masih eksis sampai sekarang di Jerman sana.**

 **Dan untuk si bocah… anggap dia sapa kek. Berlin, Hamburg atau apalah yang berperan sebagai adik tambahan dan yang dimaksud** _ **USA**_ **olehnya tu kependekan dari Usagi…**

Ya. Jadi begitu. Data-data saya hilang—termasuk multi chapter yang nyaris selesai.

Jadi maaf kalua yang nunggu America Diet ^^

Kesel. Sumpah.

Dah. Gitu aja. Sampai-jumpa-entah-kapan-lagi.

NB:FAAAAI BAGUS DEH KAU MASIH HIDUP! AKU SEMPET KENA MUSIBAH NIH!

 **090316**


End file.
